Fortune
by xRebellia
Summary: On a spur-of-the moment trip back to Florence, Italy. Anastasia asks Lucia to tell her, her fortune. What will Lucia discover? And how will Anastasia react? My version of the secret scene in the Directors Cut of Shadow Hearts: Covenant.


**Writers Notes:** Ah… Why didn't they add this scene in the normal version of Shadow Hearts: Covenant? I had to translate this.

_Buuuut..._ my japanese is very bad, so I just had to go with the jist of it!

----

Lucia sighed as she shut the door of Carla's room tightly behind her. She was feeling quite homesick and literally forced Yuri and the gang to travel back to Europe so she could check in with Carla, but instead of a warm welcome she got scolded and ordered around.

"Hey Lucia! Could you do me a favour?", a very familiar voice called.

"What is it, Anastasia?", Lucia asked surprised. The young princess evidently became shy, as she looked down at her feet and rocked back and forth, on her heel, "You're a fortune teller right? Can you tell my fortune?"

"What would you like to know about?", she asked, curious of course. Anastasia hesitated for a moment, glancing towards Kurando every now and then.

"Umm…"

"Hmm? Your love life?", the fortune teller asked putting her perfectly manicured finger on her lip, teasingly.

Anastasia jumped, looking towards the others making sure nobody had heard what Lucia said. Sure, Lucia had took the words right out of her mouth, but she didn't want anybody else to know. Especially Yuri.

"Don-don't say it so loudly! It's embarrassing enough as it is…", the princess pouted.

Lucia laughed, although she was a 100 percent positive that Carla would yell at her if she gave a free fortune again, but curiosity got the better of her.

"Well now, you've got me curious, so sure! I'll do your fortune."

Anastasia's eyes lit up as she hugged the taller woman, "_Really?! _Oh, thanks Lucia!"

Lucia smiled down at the young princess, she always thought Anastasia was spoilt, bossy and stubborn,

but now she realized that was more than that.

Anastasia then crossed her arms impatiently, "Well?! Get on with it!" she demanded.

Lucia's smile quickly faded, as it turned into an uneasy chuckle.

"Okay… Let's start." she sighed.

The fortune teller closed her eyes and interlaced her hands on her chest. She remained quiet for a couple of minutes, which made Anastasia, tap her foot impatiently.

"_Ah!_", Lucia began, "Your loved one is… one of the five male members in our group!"

"Oh, yes! Kurando you're almost mine!", beamed the princess, admiring Kurando from behind.

Lucia went back into concentration and after another couple of minutes something else came to her.

"He is… Definitely in human form."

Anastasia crossed her arms, "Okay, so that rules out Blanca. But what about Joachim? He's a vampire, so he's out right?"

"Joachim is safe."

"I thought so… Wait! What?!", Anastasia shrieked in surprise. She couldn't imagine being matched up with Joachim.

Ignoring Anastasia, Lucia continued to concentrate on her task.

"The person…still has his youth…"

"That rules out the old man.", Anastasia began, "I guess Yuri, is still in, but what about Joachim? He's hundreds of years old!"

"Joachim… Is safe!", the fortune teller giggled.

The princess's jaw dropped in utter horror. She couldn't be matched up with Joachim, she just couldn't. It wouldn't make sense.

Anastasia began to feel that maybe this was a bad idea.

"What?! Are _you_ kidding me?!", she shouted while burying her face in her hands, "Why isn't Joachim ruled out? Wait…no, it can't be!"

Lucia was in deep concentration, not taking notice to her surroundings, not taking notice of Anastasia's little fit.

"He is great in fights… Knows Japanese…and can transform into various beings."

Anastasia started to bite her nails, the thought of her and Joachim together, was really getting to her. "But all three can… This has to be some sick joke that you're getting a kick from, _right? _**RIGHT?!**"

"_Ooh!_", Lucia's eyes lit up as she bent towards Anastasia, "I'm getting a name! It's…!"

"Huh? A name? Hey, hold on a sec!", Anastasia screamed as she waved her hands frantically at Lucia.

She leaned in closer.

"His name is…!!"

"No don't! Forget it! I don't wanna know anymore!!", she yelled running out of the room covering her ears and shouting random things to drown out Lucia's voice.

"Huh?! Hey wait! Anastasia!", called Lucia running after her. Coming to a stop at the entrance Lucia sighed.

"Oh dear… It seems she misunderstood…"

"Who misunderstood?", a calm voice called.

Lucia turned to see Kurando staring back at her, she giggled mischievously as she straightened the creases out her dress.

"Oh nothing! Hey, maybe you should go check on Ana, she didn't look so well."

And with a nod of his head, Kurando was gone.


End file.
